The Testing of Keitaro
by Snow on the wind
Summary: If Keitaro was cut adrift without any moorings would he still remain the same? The devil is betting not,so the Test is set and the devil is pulling no stops for the testing of Keitaro's determination and  humanity.
1. Chapter 1

The Testing of Keitaro

AN: I do not own anything related to Love Hina ,but the Story is mine .So please don't sue.

Please enjoy.

Chapter one : The Deal.

Laughing as he walked out of the Doors of the church Keitaro smiled as the sunlight of a glorious day hit him, looking back over his shoulder toward the other members of the soon to be wedding party.

" Remember everyone the final wedding rehearsal is tomorrow and Naru won't tolerate lateness. "

"You are the one who should heed your own advice Urashima after all it is your wedding in three days not Ours" Mokoto would call out from the darkness of the Interior . The words were soon followed by numerous giggles and a certain sly fox teasing a soon to be blushing Mokoto.

"Ours? Why Mokoto are you still dreaming of a certain Manager? Don't you know he is almost taken Man?"

Keitaro could only laugh at following deep growl followed by two grown women running out of the church One with a drawn sword the other laughing and dodge as she was chased. He watched and just nodded his head as he made his way toward his van parked across the street. He glanced toward the park and noticed the two men sitting at the park bench playing shougi in the sun. He couldn't help wondering whether two were as content as he was at that Moment in time.

Kami-sama settled the board down and then set up the shougi board as his age old opponent sat down across from him. The man in the red suit smiled and whistled a bit of a popular heavy metal song as he watched the man in white. He would glance toward the church and frown slightly.

" Do you always have to pick such locations old man? I mean the atmosphere is down right pleasant"

" Now, now how can you not like a sunny park? Your getting caught up in your own legend again aren't you?"

" Oh a bit early for a pointed barb isn't it old man besides today your going to lose, I am confident that my Shougi is going to be strong today."

"Lucifer You never change do you always hoping to win . Pop culture may give you a bit of a victory now and then., what with all the sex and violence, but you game play still lacks any finesse."

Looking over the church' opening door and hearing the happiness He couldn't help but frown deeply. Making his opening move on the board as he watched the group exiting the church He glanced as The man in white made his move.

"That guy pisses me off you know that right, Damn Keitaro Urashima such a damnable nice guy it makes me almost ill. If he hadn't been so damn dedicated to that promise and had a goal from his child hood he would have noticed My temptations, you know?"

What? Oh him? No your quite wrong with that assumption. The boy is one of those truly good souls, rare thing to it is these days but he is one of those , how was it put? Ah yes Thousand points of light or some such thing. Anyways it is your move again"

"Ha that is bullshit the boy never looked up from his books long enough to be tempted. Which pisses me off too how can a human stand such a dull life? As short as they are you think he would want to live a little while he had the change, You know break a few commandments type fun . "

" You know not every being is swayed by weakness some actually do Have a higher goal. Hmmm you will lose in three moves."

" What the! Damn it you cheated by bring me here knowing he would piss me off and throw off my game!"

" Hehehe You always fall prey to your emotions to much Lucifer that and your pride of course. A good player would never let themselves be detracted so easily. I had better games at the local Association"

"A good player there are none better then I at playing at things that matter old man" Growling deeply" I will show you a good game. Urashima there , Let him be the piece I will prove to you that without a goal he would be tempted!"

" Hmmm a Job type game hmmm you know the last one failed horribly."

" Scared ? These are not old testament times old man , These are the modern era and I am sure that he will fall to show you I am a sporting man I will even give over the writ I have on his bride to be soul.. You know the boy would probably jump at the chance to save her. From eternal damnation and hellfire."

" Very well The game is on then you may try your trail of him, because you will lose and that will have you pouting for centuries"

" Very well old man but I think a bit of reset is in order for the boy he has far to much support from friends to break"

"What?"

He heard the cries out and turn to look to his left . He would have sworn the truck had come from now where and the woman driving it had a tail and horns. Then He heard a loud thud and sickening crunches before his world went black.

The man in white watched as 7 young women rushed into the street all crying deeply as they knelt by the twisted form a empty shell with it soul gone He felt tears on his own cheek knowing the loss they felt, He looked to the man in red and frowned slightly. He watched Naru as she stood frozen at his side , the could she and hearing the near hysterical Shinobu scream out for her sempai to get up. Su and Sarah held on to each other as a Mokoto attempted to shield them and herself from the sight of the dead manager,. Kitsune was hold the crumpled form of the fainted Mitsumi Kanako cradled her brothers head in her lap as she silently cried.. He then turned to the ma n in red and spoke.

" Very well you set your game in motion, but I shall repay the cruelty of it if you lose."

" Old man no need to get all old testament on me after all I plan to win."

" Doctor shall we call it now there has been no response?

"Yes lets call it 230 pm Nurse. Shame though a girl this age dying a suicide correct?"

"Yes Sir , no identification on her they say she stepped off a platform in front of a train."

Making notations on the chart and then turning away the Young doctor was nearly to the elevator. When he heard a agonized scream of pain followed by a loud alarm from the er room he had just left, rushing back in thinking the nurse had injured her self he stared for a moment in shock as the broke body before him struggled to get off the table he could hear bloody lungs trying to speak through a broke jaw but the words came out as just a bloody froth..

"GOOD GOD EVERY ONE IN HERE NOW!"

"Sedate her again we Might be able to save her."

He began to work frantically on the young woman before hmm to stabilize the girl to transfer to surgery. He had never seen anything like it he was sure the girl had been dead no brain function at all when he had walked away.

" Such a will to live now do you? Come then fight damn it like you got something to live for girl"

"Doctor Amati Surgery is ready! For her they been alerted of her condition"

Moving working as they wheeled the girl toward the emergency surgery he stopped only at the door when the surgery team took over. For 14 hours he watched as they worked on the girl when the surgeon finally left He paused and looked at Dr. Amati and shrugged his shoulders.

" I am not sure my mind tells me the girl shouldn't have made it even into surgery yet she seems to have the will to live, Have her parents been found?"

" No she is still a Jane Doe I never seen anything like it before she just came back to life after dying. I was sure of it"

"Well I guess we will just call it a miracle if you want to believe in such things."

Grinning ear to ear the Imp paused before the mirror and admired its form a moment before tucking it tail up under it skirt and then putting the nurses hat over the two red horns. Then She made her way out of the dressing room down the hall toward the critical care unit. Making rounds till she found her target then pulling out a syringe of dark oily water.

"Well hey there cutey imagine running over you I mean into you again hehe" Well Keitaro Urashima time for you to forget after all we can't have you remembering that would make it too easy! Well let nurse Rose take all that nasty burden away and then we will get to play dear!"

The imp brought the syringe to the injured girl mouth and slowly forced the black liquid down the girl's throat till it was all gone and then giggling she kissed battered lips and spun away.

" Toodles for now dear hope that water of the river Lethe Taste leaves your mouth hehe"

AN: Please read and review this is my first writing attempt for fan fiction and would love feed back!


	2. Chapter 2 The stranger in the mirror

Chapter 2: The stranger in the mirror.

An: I don't own Love Hina nor do I claim them , I am just writing a fanfic so please don't sue.

I would also like to say thank you for the review and I will strive my best to keep the chapters coming

at a reasonable rate . Also if there is beta reader interested in helping I would gladly take the help.

" NURSE OKOCHI PLEASE REPORT TO THE LTC WARD DESK NURSE OKOCHI PLEASE REPORT TO THE LTC WARD DESK."

Stirring slightly as the loud tinny voice woke her ,she tried to open her eyes but found herself still in darkness . Lifting a arm that felt strangely heavy and tangled within something she tried to bring it up to wipe at the odd obstruction over her eyes. It was then she felt a warm hand take the arm and a soft caring voice speak.'

" Oh my well look who is waking up! Easy now sunshine just relax your eyes are covered to prevent damage now easy girl . Some please get the Doctor she is waking up!"

She felt the hands firmly but with a soft touch restrain her arm, The other hand came up to gently stroke her forehead and cheek soothingly as if to reassure the girl . Feeling weak and more then a little disorientated she wondered just where she was and why she felt so blurred as if she was a stranger in her own body. There was also a very foul taste in her mouth that made her nearly wretchand made her mouth feel oily and dirty.

" Water please"

She couldn't help but note that her voice seemed weak as if unused and part of her wondered if it had truly been her own voice it seemed odd to her that it felt like the first time she had ever heard it. She felt cold brought to her lips and some small pieces of ice were given to her the taste seemed to leave and the dryness seemed slightly eased , another piece of ice seemed to relieve part of her thirst and the gentle hands eased her emtions for the moment.

"Where am I ?"

" Your in Tokyo general's long term care ward I am nurse Nakamura but you can call Makie. Now just relax the Doctor will be here in a moment . Can you tell me your name sunshine?"

"… I Don't remember."

" That is ok don't worry over it ok I know the doctors will be glad to see you up and moving, Ahh here is one now . Don't worry I will stay right here and hold your hand for awhile ok?"

She felt a bit of relief as a soft hand took her own and held it gently, she felt that the growing fear eased a bit knowing that the gentle voice wasn't going to abandon her. She heard louder footsteps and the sound of a curtain being moved Then She heard a slightly accented voice that made her mentaly picture a slightly arrogant older man.

"Good Morning I am Doctor Tashimata, I am going to listen to your heart and take a few tests I want you to be calm and take deep breaths"

Feeling something cold pressed to her chest directly to her skin she blushed slightly and took the deep breaths Her blush would deepen now and then as the unseen Doctor poked and prodded her making her feel like a specimen at a zoo then she was taken by surprise as pain lanced from her foot Crying out it pain and shook She would pull away from the doctor with a frown.

"Hey watch it that hurt !"

"Hmm full feeling even to her feet that is good Now Miss I am going to take the bandages from your eyes and I want you to keep them closed till I tell you to open them."

"O..O..OK"

"Nurse please could you turn down the lights and close the curtains for now "

She could feel the bandages being unwrapped by strong and not particularly gentle hands . The jerk Doctor found herself thinking as they came off and fell away she kept her eye closed till she felt her eyes covered by the doctors hands.'

"Ok open them please, do you feel any pain?"

Not really a little bit of a dull ache in my left eye and the other feels really dry and gritty.

"Don't worry about that ,the dryness will go away in a bit I am sure." I am taking away my hand now and I want you to close your eye if the light hurts ok?"

"Sure Doctor no problem."

She began to open her eyes and found the room dark save for a bit of light filtering in from the hallway. She blinked then saw two Dim shapes but the first thing she noticed was that her left eye Didn't seem to be working Her hand came up and touched the left eyes only to find a empty socket.

" We had to remove one eye your glasses broke in your…accident and did too much damage to your left eye, Nurse the lights up a bit please. The good news is that while your other eye was damaged when we operated on it we also corrected the nearsightedness so you should not need glasses anymore.".

She found back the urge to scream and hit that man who was almost telling her to be happy that she had one good eye now instead for two bad ones. She turned and looks at the mirror and she gasped softly at the strange young woman looking back at her her face was covered with scars not horribly disfiguring just multiple small scars everywhere, a once pretty face now marred in a hundred little ways. She would glance down at her body finding it thin and pale and most of her skin she could see also had numerous scars . She felt curiously detached for the moment then she found herself beginning to tremble.

The nurse moved to her side and sat at the edge of her bed and took her hand and gave it a strong squeeze as the doctor droned on about miracles and she should be grateful to be alive and such. She tuned the man out,numbly looking at the mirror finding herself just staring at the stranger in the mirror.

" Who am I? Who AM I ? "

She could hear someone speaking in a slightly hysterical voice and it took a moment to realize that the voice was her own . She tried to calm herself but found her shaking only became harder and her breathing was beginning to coming gasps. She felt a needle prick her arm . In moments she began to feel a fog and then calmness take over her. She could tell the doctor thought her asleep by the words and tone he now used when talking to the nurse.

" I want that thing out of my ward I won't have a hysterical amnesic suicide disturbing my ward beside now that she is out of the coma she no longer belongs here. So get her moved quickly Nurse Nakamura

Get her out of my ward or I will see you personally disciplined. Now get that disgrace out of my sight and tell Doctor Amati that his little patient is awake, and I can get rind of that pest too"

"Yes Doctor right away…Shhh don't you worry sunshine that man is a prick and always will be now you just relax and let Makie here take good care of you besides you will like being in a bit more lively place then this and I promise I will come visit you."

P…Promise?'

As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but feel a deep sadness at the word she could feel tears flowing even hear a distant sobbing that seemed near yet far away. Then the blackness ovr came her and she felt nothing as she fell into a ddeep drugged void.

Makie looked down at the girl and wondered if the girl felt loneliness that deeply that the mere fact she had promised to visit had sent her into a sobbing fit till she had pasted out. The nurse gently stroked the now sleeping girls hair and then sigh softly before walking off to get her into the pediatrics ward even though the girl looked a little old to be in the children's ward she felt that children would do the sleeping girl a world of good..

An: Well it seems that our Keitaro doesn't remember much hmmm?

A quick chapter that I hope you all like and if you do please leave me a review let me know how I am doing. The next chapter is in outline form right now so it will hopefully just take a few days to flesh out depending on work and such.. SO Enjoy till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Amongst the children

Chapter 3 Time among the children.

An: I don't own Love Hina nor do I claim them , I am just writing a fanfic so please don't sue. And to say thank you for the reviews and I will strive my best to keep the chapters coming

at a reasonable rate . Also if there is beta reader interested in helping I would gladly take the help.

" I dare you to touch it….. Awww is Yumi afraid?"

" Look everyone Yumi is a scaredy -cat"

The soft voices began to waken her a slow process that was only hastened slightly by the poke to her shoulder and the pitter patter of bare feet on the floor. The Ooooh's and Aaah's made her realize that she had a audience.

" Now it is Manaka-kun's turn "

She heard soft steps coming closer followed by a hand on her shoulder, opening her eyes she found herself looking into the now surprised eyes of a young boy. Manaka-kun let out a scream that she was sure any little schoolgirl would have been proud to claim.. She watched a bit bemused as a group of children piled out of the curtained off sleeping area she was in. Sitting up and chuckling in slight embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand. Listening she could hear bed being pounced upon and no doubt cover being pulled over heads soon after. Then in a moment she heard the clack of hard soled shoes on tile floor followed by a warning.

" Hurry everyone it is Nurse Oni-sama"

"ALL RIGHT YOU HOOLIGANS GET TO YOUR BED OR I WILL TAKE AWAY THE TV PRIVIALGES!"

Now feeling curious despite being a bit light headed she got out of the bed and moved toward the curtains to peak out at her surroundings. A wave of dizziness sent her falling forward, reaching out to grip the curtain for support she found it opening just as her hands gripped cloth. Oh it wasn't the sturdy thick cloth of the curtain , no this was the much thinner cloth of a nurses uniform . Her weight ripped it as she fell the cotton parting from shoulder to waist. Baring white lace for all to see. Even as the nurse screamed out in embarrassed fury, she felt like a mystery of life had been solved. Thinking even as she passed out.

* Oh so that is what they wear under the uniform.*

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself once again waking up in the hospital bed , sitting up she noticed a doctor looking out of the window .Coughing softly to catch the man's attention she was slightly surprised at the mans youthful appearance.

" Hello Doctor ..Amati'

"Well good afternoon Miss, You know you gave us quite a scare getting up and then passing out like that bleeding as you were. You should be more respectful of all of the hospitals' hard work , after a lot of people worked hard to save you. So with that scolding out of the way please stay in bed ok? Hey how did you know my name?"

" It is on your name tag , Doctor"

"Every one She is awake K-chan is awake"

The small girl who had just spoken stuck herd head into the curtained area and soon 7 other head poke in. each grinning ear to ear and all speaking at once.

"Wow! You really are cool!" " Hey you slew old nurse Oni-sama, she left crying and hasn't come back! " "Could you scare my brother when he visits?" " Is it true you died and came back like Frankenstein's monster?" "Can you do that to one of the pretty nurses?"

The Barrage of child voiced questions left her embarrassed and grinning a little her hand once again rubbing the back of her head she looked from the doctor to the kids and then back again. Bit of confusion on her face as she did then her eyes went wide a moment and she turn and faced the littlest girl.

" Hey you called me Kei-chan right that sounds almost familiar , Do you know me from before the hospital?"

" No since she can't really read so well she is calling you by your bed assignment."

Young Manaka-kun had stepped before the suddenly shy young girl.

" Yumi-chan does that a lot she has been in the ward awhile, one of the longest here . We are all WOTS's here so the hospital like to use us for money"

Kei looked slightly confused at the boys statement. Then spoke in a questioning tone." What is a WOTS?"

*Ugh are all girls stupid? It is a Ward of the state Duh!….. Oh Yumi wants to know what your name is it isn't on your chart"

The Doctor coughed and made himself noticed" No Kei-chan doesn't have a name that we know of but since Kei sound familiar we can all use that till she remembers her proper name Now children Kei has had a rough accident and we don't want to strain her right?"

"Umm Doctor it is ok I really don't mind it is kind of nice to have friendly company please can they stay?"

Now as Doctors go Dr. Amati could be as cold as any of them but 8 soon 9 set of sad puppy dog eyes would have stopped even Dr. Jekyll his his tracks and sent him whimpering away. Sighing out deeply and turning toward the window for a moment to at least make it look like he might refuse .

" Well against my better judgment they can pester you but after we talk so shoo for now and when I am done being all doctory you can come back and pester your ward mate."

Shooing out the 8 children and then sitting down on the edge of the bed then young doctor smiled once again and then chuckled softly He looked down at the paperwork in his hand and then he sighed sightly before once again meeting Kei's eyes.

" Well Miss Kei Now you were in a major accident It seems to have affected your memoery a bit can you tell me anything about yourself or any memory that stands out?

Kei hesitated and looked down at the floor concentrating for a few minutes before shaking her head no. " I really can't remember anything except what has happened hear in the hospital and that even seems a bit fuzzy"

I would let it worry you to much, it is common in with head trauma to forget things tomorrow we will begin to test your knowledge of things such and reading writing, and math and such just to see what knowledge you do retain . Besides it is often simple things that trigger memories. We do know that at your estimated age you should be in high school. Now you seem to be healing nicely and at a impressive rate still I would expect to be here in the pediatrics ward for the next few months . After all you broke just everything you could you really are a miracle you know and I am glad you made it this far so no over doing promise?"

Kei nodded and then looked out toward the outside* SO I will remember one day right who my family is right?

Dr. Amati looked at his hands a moment then shrugged you most likely will but it may take time, and you may not have family in Tokyo after all the police investigated your accident and no one reported a girl of your description missing. Listen just don't worry to much about it ok? Now nurse Nakamura will come and take you to run a few medical tests and I will see you after ok?

Kei smiled a bit as she saw a pretty bluenette pushing a wheel chair into the area . " Makie! You really did come!

The older woman grinned and winked* I Sure did besides The LTC ward was boring without you sunshine* Kei sat up and hugged the perky nurse and blushed a bit as the woman hugged tightly back. After the hug Kei rubbed the back of her neck and smiled a bit shyly* So Is it going to hurt?

"Well a bit now and then but nothing to horrible besides we will take a bit of time and play hooky for a bit and let you outside for a few Minutes at leas Now lets get you going hmmm? "Despite being rather small Makie quickly gather the frail Kei into her arms and settled her into wheel chair and they were off with a laugh and waves from the children of the ward.

The next two day were a blur of tests both medical and educational for Kei keeping her busy for most of daytime, her nights were a bit less stressful and consisted of game with her ward mates Her first week in the ward had her laughing and playing even getting up and moving when none of the staff were watching it wasn't till Friday that Dr. Amati once again stopped in to see her.

"Well Miss Kei it seems that you have passed you medical test with flying colors especially considering the condition you came to us in. As for your other skills it seems that you are college level or near it in mathematics' and some of the sciences, Your language skill are very good but your knowledge of history is not there . Give that and your apparent age it has been discussed that We will be posting you in your second year of high school. Also that considering your health that you will stay here in the hospital for one more week then you will be transferred to housing for wards of the state and going to the nearest high school."

Kei took it all in and then smiled " It will be nice to get out of here though I must admit it is a bit scarey to think of going some place new.

Don't worry Kei I am sure it will be a fine place and the school top level after all it run by the state.

Author's note:

Sorry for the lateness of this posting work and rewriting it twice set me why off my time I had planned for posting it I hope you find it acceptable after all I didn't want to spend to much time in a hospitial but I didn't want to fluff by it either .


End file.
